Kent Nelson
---- Flaws ---- Flaw: Balance of Power The problem with wielding phenomenal, cosmic power is the lack of wiggle room. In Fate's case, this does not mean "itty bitty living space" so much as the sheer responsibility of the power he carries. His task is to maintain the mystic balance, and his power itself can shift that balance. As a result, Fate must always strive to use the smallest necessary measure of his greater powers, taking pains to avoid upsetting the balance by wielding too much at once. In practical terms, this is a role-play excuse to scale Fate's power to appropriate levels to face whatever threat the scene/plot demands. It also explains inconsistencies or fluctuations in power level, which have been quite common in his canonical depictions, and generally enables him to fit the game's needs without becoming too dominating a force. ---- Flaw: Inhuman Perspective Having what amounts to a deity dictating many of one's actions, to say nothing of possessing countless ancient memories and having lived for most of a century as a hybrid man/god-being, does a great deal to disassociate one from normal life. Kent Nelson, the man who wears the mantle of Doctor Fate, once had a mortal life in combination with his duties as Nabu's avatar. He had a wife, he had goals and personal pleasures. He has since lost his wife, experienced physical death, and lost most of his former life. As a result, it has become often difficult for him to relate to personal, human matters. With his eye constantly on cosmic events and grand doings, Fate is often at a loss for dealing with people as, simply, people. ---- Flaw: Minion of Order It has been famously said that with great power comes great responsibility. This is truer for Fate than most, for with his power comes the direct influence of Nabu the Wise, a Lord of Order and one of the most mystically potent beings in the universe. Kent Nelson, the current Avatar of Nabu who serves as Doctor Fate, is never truly able to make a decision or take any action on his own. Instead, he exists as a middle-man between Nabu and the living world. Nelson has a say in things, but he can be overruled by Nabu at any time. When Nabu feels particularly strongly about something, Nelson may lose control of his body entirely. As a result of this, Fate has become increasingly aligned with a cosmic plan and has far, far less agency in actually making decisions about his own life. |associations= ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- |history= More than ten billion years ago, Nabu the Wise was born as one of the fundamental elemental forces of the universe, the Lords of Order. Long existing in the realm of Cilia, he descended to Earth during the time of ancient Egypt and became entwined in the world of the pharaohs, partly drawn by the power of the scarab of Kha-ef-re. He was involved in many dealings during these ancient times, from gaining the Amulet of Anubis from a wayward priest to watching the wrath of Heaven fall upon the head of Ramesses II. Eventually, as the Egyptian dynasty faded, Nabu too vanished from the world. Centuries later, archaeologist Sven Nelson and his son Kent uncovered a temple in the Egyptian desert. There, they encountered the entombed spirit of Nabu, who was awakened by Kent and claimed the young boy as his avatar. Over the ensuing years, Kent became the mysterious Doctor Fate and became one of the World War II era mystery men who formed the group called the Justice Society of America. Fate joined the JSA on many adventures, even destroying one foe and causing a wash of temporal energies that would grant extended youth and vitality to many members of the team. In time, though, the JSA vanished from prominence and so did Fate. In fact, Kent had been living a life mainly independent of Fate, only donning Nabu's helmet at times of great need. Yet, in the 1980s Kent and his wife, Inza, both died in an incident involving demonic forces. Fate's mantle passed into other hands, but none lasted, and as the first decade of the twenty-first century passed, the Lord of Order restored Kent Nelson to life in order to have a host body again. No longer fully himself, Nelson returned as, more than ever, the mystery man called Doctor Fate. =Music= }} Category:DC Category:FC Category:Hero Category:Registered-Codename Category:Character